Tras la cerca
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Elsa llega a Nueva Holanda.


**Disclaimer:** "Frankenweenie" es creación y propiedad de un genio conocido como Tim Burton.

* * *

**Tras la cerca**

"_Aquí estamos, supongo"_ Pensó Elsa, al tiempo que el auto se detenía.

Incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba podía verse el molino al igual que las palabras al pie de este.

Nueva Holanda.

Verdaderamente era tal cual se lo había imaginado, y concluyo en que no era tan desagradable; aunque no era en absoluto como el lugar del cual ella venia, todas las historias y anécdotas de su madre sobre ese pequeño pueblito –las cuales había oído escuchar la vida entera- la hacían sentirse al menos un poco familiarizada con el entorno. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir a todo esto.

De pronto, sintió una fría nariz posarse sobre su mejilla; enfoco su vista en Perséfone, quien reclamaba su atención.

Elsa miro a su mascota fijamente.

Pensándolo bien, era en realidad con Perséfone a su lado lo que haría muchísimo más fácil sobrellevar todo esto.

Voces entusiasmadas se empezaron a oír de repente. La niña giro hacia la ventana, a su derecha, para ver a su madre y al hermano de esta saludarse. Su padre estaba junto al auto, al otro lado de donde estaba ella. Se puso a la altura de la ventana para mirarla.

—Ven, Elsa — su voz se escuchaba lejana debido al vidrio.

La única hija de los Van Helsing, con su fiel poodle tras ella, bajo finalmente del auto y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a donde los adultos se hallaban, aunque a una distancia prudente, mientras estos seguían enfrascados en sus asuntos.

Y entonces… un ladrido ahogado.

Elsa miro a Perséfone, sentada y quieta a su lado, pero sumamente concentrada observando las flores que podían apreciarse frente a ellas en el patio delantero, sin señales de haber producido sonido alguno.

—… ¿Elsa? — Escucho a su madre decir, al parecer sin percatarse de que su hija estaba a cinco pasos de distancia; se necesitó de un ridículamente buen par de segundos para que pudiese divisarla e indicarle mediante señas que se acercase.

—Anda hija, ven a saludar a tu tío — susurro con disimulo. Luego se dirigió a su hermano — Mira Bob, aquí está El...

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió el Sr. Burgemeister bruscamente.

"_Hola Tío Bob; sí, a mí también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo" _monologo Elsa con sarcasmo en su mente. La pequeña sensación de molestia que había sentido ante la clara falta de modales de su tío incremento al darse cuenta que al momento de preguntar, dirigía Perséfone una mirada sumamente despectiva.

—Bueno, "eso" es la mascota de Elsa, Bob — respondió el Sr. Van Helsing, con la mayor diplomacia posible para contrarrestar las agresivas maneras de su cuñado —Se llama Perséfone.

—Nunca aclararon que la mascota era un perro.

Elsa no sabía que la dejaba más anonadada e irritada; esa forma que tenía de pronunciar "perro" - como si la palabra se tratase de una terrible grosería- o el hecho de que mientras hablara torciera el cuello mirando a Perséfone y luego a sus flores.

Las flores. Despreciaba a su mascota porque creía que iba a arruinarle las flores.

¿Era en serio? Podía entender que a su tío no le gustasen los perros si los consideraba alborotadores, demasiado demandantes o incluso si les tenía alergia. Pero ¿por unas flores? Tenía que ser un chiste.

La señora Van Helsing decidió intervenir en pos de evitar que la situación se volviese más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Perséfone al jardín de atrás, hija? Fue un viaje largo, seguro las dos quieren estirar las piernas y recorrer un poco.

Elsa ya se imaginaba lo que vendría: una "charla de adultos" en la que intentarían convencer por todos los medios a su Tío Bob de que admitiese en la casa al animal, pese al repudio que parecía tenerle.

Cuando sus padres empezaron a buscar un lugar de confianza donde ella pudiese instalarse durante su ausencia, insinuaron que mientras fuera huésped en la casa de alguno de sus parientes, Perséfone debería permanecer en una perrera. La ley de hielo y las discusiones fueron rutina en la familia los días posteriores a la sugerencia. Elsa incluso anuncio que en caso de que sus progenitores tomaran esa decisión, ella no se separaría de su podlee y que de ser necesario incluso compartiría jaula con ella en la perrera. Al darse cuenta que verdaderamente su hija no cedería tomaron la resolución de incluir a Perséfone en los planes del futuro hogar temporario. Elsa esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Tío Bob cediera; no podía siquiera concebir la idea de separarse de ella.

Mascota y dueña avanzaron lentamente alrededor de la casa hasta dar con el jardín. Una vez ahí, Elsa tomo asiento en el piso, mientras Perséfone se recostaba a su lado. La niña entonces empezó a rascándole las orejas, era una caricia que le encantaba, además de que la adormecía; de a poco, vio como sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedarse totalmente dormida a su lado. Era necesario que ellas también aportaran un poco y demostrarle a Bob de que Perséfone era una buena mascota y que no provocaría ningún problema.

Elsa no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sentada y quieta y viendo a su alrededor acompañada de una durmiente Perséfone, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse; al principio creyó que se trababan de sus padres o de su tío, pero no vio ni escucho alguien acercarse por el jardín.

Luego oyó aplausos y la voz de un niño.

— ¡Atrápala Sparky!

Y entonces, ladridos se escucharon.

Entonces Elsa cayó en cuenta que aquel primer ladrido que había escuchado no había sido en absoluto su imaginación, sino que provenía en realidad de casa de los vecinos.

El perro se escuchaba de lo más feliz. _"Sparky" _Repitió Elsa; era un nombre simpático: parecía que el nombre iba acorde a la personalidad del can, si tomaba en cuenta el correteo y los alegres sonidos que escuchaba desde ahí, desde el otro lado de la cerca blanca.

De pronto, sintió algo chocando contra sus piernas; al fijar la vista al suelo vio ante si una pequeña pelota; mas allá podía verse una pequeña fisura entre dos tablas de madera de la cerca, siendo posible que la pelota se hubiese escabullido por ahí.

—Vaya, creo que vamos a tener que conseguir otra— el niño se oía realmente desanimado. A Elsa cada vez le costaba más creerlo ¿realmente su tío verdaderamente era tan gruñón como parecía, que ese pobre chico ni siquiera se esforzaría en pedirle que le devolviese el objeto que había terminado accidentalmente en el jardín?

Era el colmo. Elsa sabía que no le convenía y que no era su costumbre ser tan arrebatada y que no le serviría de nada frustrarse tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la larga estadía que le esperaba en el pueblo y con su tío, pero había sido demasiado para un solo día.

Resuelta, se levantó del suelo dejando a Perséfone dormitando, y acercándose a la cerca. Dio tres simples golpes a la madera para llamar la atención del chico hacia donde se encontraba, y paso la pelota por el mismo agujero por el cual había llegado.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de que — respondió complacida.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Tú no eres el señor Burgemeister — escucho luego. Elsa sonrió para si misma; el niño sonaba sorprendido, pero también con una pizca no intencionada de sarcasmo.

—Soy su sobrina — procuro explicar —Voy a quedarme una temporada aquí con él — entonces se arregló su negro flequillo, sin ocurrírsele que más decir. Luego cayó en cuenta que no se había presentado —Soy Elsa, por cierto.

— ¡Víctor!— una voz femenina se hizo escuchar más allá. Elsa supuso que se trataba de la madre de él.

—Tengo que irme. Gusto en conocerte Elsa.

— ¡Igualmente!

— ¡Y gracias otra vez por la pelota!—Elsa pudo oírlo alejarse con sus pasos ahogados contra el césped y como Sparky corría y ladraba a su lado.

"_Víctor… que bonito nombre"._

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Desde principios de noviembre estoy con esto, pero ahora y después de las idas y vueltas que me alejaban del teclado finalmente ¡ya está acá!

Espero que les guste.


End file.
